


Takao's Lucky Day

by imaginary_witness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Humor, Humour, M/M, PWP without Porn, Short, Short One Shot, softcore PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_witness/pseuds/imaginary_witness
Summary: Takao plans to sleepover at Shintarou's and inspires Shin-chan to try to find the answer to an interesting question.





	Takao's Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings: R, 18+, Mature  
> Warnings: None/ Homosexual pairing.  
> Genre: PWP, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Romance.  
> Originally Published: February 24, 2015 (Fanfiction.net)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is dedicated to a friend.

The day was ending. Takao Kazunari watched the evening sun fall and fade from the sky in remaining seven minutes of the day through the open second story window of Midorima Shintarou's bedroom. He lay on his stomach on the green haired boy's double bed, kicking his legs in the air behind him, exhausted from his day. It was the beginning of the weekend, and for once Shintarou and himself had a break in their high school's basketball club's practice and so he had decided to celebrate with a sleepover at Shin-chan's.

As the sun finally set, leaving a breath-taking violet colour staining the sky, Takao rolled over and reach out to feel Shintarou's hair. The green-haired boy was seated on the floor, sight-reading a sheet of piano music. Takao leaned over his shoulder to see the notes, whispering the title aloud, not entirely sure of the English pronunciation.

"Come Thou Fount."

"It's a modern piano composition by Philip Wesley." Shintarou smiled. "His work is wonderful."

"Ah? Is it fast?"

"It's moderate. It has beauty in it."

"Sounds like fun."

Takao sat up, he had been daydreaming the evening away, planning what himself and Shintarou would be doing tomorrow. He was surprised when Shintarou stood up as well. He watched with his bright blue eyes as the tall man walked to the baby grand piano in the corner of his bedroom and set his sheet music down. He sat at the bench, flexed his taped fingers, and began to cross play the first bars of what Takao thought sounded like a church hymn. The music was uplifting, spirited, and surprisingly playful. He found himself in the same position he had been in when he had watched the sun set, only now he had his back to the window and his eyes on his best friend.

Shintarou's back was straight, his hair was just tickling his eyes behind his black-rimmed glasses. He kept his eyes on the paper as his fingers danced on the piano keys, his foot keeping control softly of the pedals. The tone changed softly, his fingers sprinting up the keys and adding a childish tone to the song. Takao felt the breath hitch in his throat as the boy's emerald green eyes met his as Shintarou tilted his head in the slightest to see him.

A timid knock at the closed, white bedroom door shattered the moment. The song broke mid-riff and the empty silence hung heavy in the air. Shintarou stood and walked to the door and opened it.

"Onee-san, I brought you, and...and Takao-chan,...food."

Takao tried peering around Shintarou's long black legs. His youngest sister was at the door, no doubt blushing at the thought of the Shutoku point guard sitting in her older brother's bedroom. Shintarou thanked her quietly and took the tray bearing hot tea and rice biscuits, before closing the door.

He turned and placed the tray on the floor, before crossing his long limbs and sitting down.

"Hungry?" He raised an eyebrow at Takao.

Takao leaned over the end of the bed and sipped some tea. "Famished."

"All you've done since you got in the house was lie there. Aren't you going to move at all?"

"Perhaps."

"You can't possibly be that lazy."

"I'm not. My legs are so sore, that's all."

"From practice?"

"I – I guess so?" Takao sipped his tea and reached for a biscuit. He hesitated and then nibbled at the edge of it.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel...stiff."

Shintarou cracked a crooked smile at the point guard's words. He hurried to sip his tea to hide his smug expression.

Takao watched him for a moment, eyes sparkling, before confirming his suspicions.

"What is it?" he asked tentatively. "What did I say?"

"That," Shintarou pulled at his collar, swallowing his tea audibly. "That you're stiff."

Takao watched in silent awe as Shintarou choked on his tea. The emerald-haired boy sipped more tea, turning scarlet in the cheeks.

"Shin-chan! That's rather suggestive."

"Is it?"

The cup shook in Shintarou's hands as he placed it down.

Takao's eyes sparkled. "Is that door locked?"

Shintarou looked to where Takao pointed and smirked. "Yeah."

He stood and came to sit on the bed beside Takao. The black-haired boy was quick to set the tea cup and rice biscuit down. Shintarou began rubbing his shoulders, pressing with the palms of his hands against Takao's tensed muscles.

"Why are you all worked up, eh?"

He rubbed Takao's body, trying to ease the pain in his friend's shoulders. Takao felt the blood rushing through his veins at the thought of Shintarou's skin being separated from his only by the thin layer of cotton from his t-shirt. His shoulder's began to relax and he felt Shintarou moving his hands down, following the tension in his muscles.

"You shouldn't push yourself this hard."

"I've got a miracle on my team. I have to keep up."

It was hard for Takao to respond to that honey-sweet voice. He stammered and blushed, and then winced as his muscles protested against the soothing.

"Shh, shh. Just relax." Shintarou urged him, keeping his voice soft. He bent down and nipped the shell of Takao's ear lightly.

Takao giggled. Shintarou always made him dizzy and giddy when they became intimate together. Today was no exception, though he admitted he was quite surprised that Shintarou was being so bold today.

Shintarou's hands pressed deeply into his back, running smooth circles until the pain had faded into an endless pleasure. He moved his hands downwards.

"Ouch!" Takao winced.

Shintarou pulled away. He placed his hands back on Takao's back and tried a second time, but the boy simply wouldn't stay put. Squirming, Takao moaned. "That hurts!"

Shintarou's eyes narrowed at Takao's lower back. Without him relaxed, it would be dangerous to proceed.

Looking the dark-haired boy up and down, Shintarou settled on rubbing his foot.

Takao giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a massage."

"My feet?!"

"You said your legs were sore from practice."

Takao nestled himself against the bed. "That's true." he whispered.

After a moment, he rotated his ankle. "Not my feet anymore, please."

Shintarou grinned. His arousal was beginning to make him become impatient. He began to move up Takao's leg, pressing his palms against Takao's calf, tightly attempting to force the muscles to relax. Takao smiled at the pressure, feeling calmed by it. But within minutes the repetitive pressure began to feel overwhelming, and Takao began to squirm again.

"Shin-chan," he moaned.

"What's wrong, hmm? What's wrong?" Shintarou whispered. He continued trying to relax Takao.

"Ow, ow ow! Fuck, my leg!"

Shintarou stared at Takao, lust clouding his eyes. He knew what Takao had meant, and ceased trying to ease his tension away, but a sudden idea at humor made him smirk.

"What was that Takao?"

"Fuck, my leg. It hurts." The black-haired boy moaned, reaching back to rub it.

Shintarou smiled. He pulled at his zipper slowly, letting Takao hear the unmistakable sound.

Takao made to turn and Shintarou pinned him down, pressing his palms very lightly against the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Shh, shh."

"What are you, what's going on, Shin-chan?"

A hard, muscular object was placed against the back of his knee and Takao winced at the sudden contact. He felt Shintarou wrap his long fingers around his ankle gently and bend his leg. What Takao first took to be Shin-chan's forearm began to move then, rubbing back and forth between the crook of his knee.

Takao began to giggle and suddenly the words, the feeling, and the action suddenly made sense. He burst into laughter and grabbed at the sheets on the bed, stuffing a wad of material into his mouth to keep from losing his senses entirely.

"What-" he breathed through his laughter. "What are you doing, Shin-chan?!"

Shintarou blushed and felt the laughter shake the smaller boy's entire body. The muscles that had been so tightly wound began to ease and he seized the moment to start massaging him again. Takao laughed and sighed, allowing his body to ease into the soothing hands of his angel.

"Thank you Shintarou."

"You did ask for it."

Takao began to laugh again. "I meant that it hurt."

"Well, you did enjoy it."

Takao turned and raised an eyebrow. "Is it even possible to fuck a leg?"

Shintarou raised his own eyebrow. "I just did it, didn't I?" he asked in mock confusion.

Takao burst into laughter and got onto all fours.

"Just hurry up and fuck me." he moaned, laughing.


End file.
